WER Fleet
The WER Fleet is the team of the West Eastern Railway engines It's current members are: # Scotty # Paddy # Tom # County # Jeffrey # Mountain # Alice # Bertie # Rosie # Andrew # Joey # Ian # Olivia # Daisy # Phryne # Sam # Ellie # Poppy # Joel # Keith # Molly # Imogen # Delia # Jessica # Katie # Lauren # Harvey # Lola # Lucy # Gracie # Amy # Hannah # Albert # Selina # Jamison # Edmund # George # Milly # Millie # Douglas # Rothery # Cameron # Ramona # Mark # Angeles # Las Vegas # Luca # Belshaw # Owen # London # Louise # Jimmy It's former members are: # Barbara # Fowler # Kelly # Harry # Jason # Morgan WER Adventures Episodes: Season 1: * The Ghost, * The Remembrance Train, * BBC Children in Need, Season 2: * Bother and no Lateness, * Paddy and the Coaches, * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 1, * Comic Relief, * Olivia and the Royal train, * Paddy?, * Tom & the Great Storm of West East, * A place for Barbara, Season 3/Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures: * Change!!, * Paddy in America, * Deja Vu,Paddy, Sam in Australia, * The Stolen Christmas Decorations, * Scotty and Tom in India, * Poppy the Red engine, * Poppy's Big Adventure, * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 2, * County gets lost, * Barbara?, * Paddy and the German Beer Festival, * Fowler?, * Paddy visits Fowler in Scotland, * The main 8 engine's photo., * Christmas at the Sheds, * The New Tender Engines, Season 4: * Farewell dear Lady * Poppies are Red * Another LNER * A new County Class * Katie the GWR Mogul * The Breakup * A county of many Liveries * Sister? * Seeing is believing * Milly the new engine * A 42xx arrives on West East * A GNR N2's new home * 1980 * Albert Wessex and Fowler * Cameron Wessex visits * Delia and Trucks * Ellie and Imogen * Alice and Bertie * The Four Founding Engines fallout * 1989 Season 5: * Christmas Party * A new Year! * Britannia Class * Mixed Traffic Tank Engine * The Great Western Way? * Football Team comes to West East * Easter 1995 * Nation in Mourning * A new Century * First year of the 21st Century * 2002 * Stanley and Paddy * 60th episode! * Family news? * 2009 Season 6 * New Controller * BR 9F on the railway * Albert the J50 * Great Western * No.673 * Selina the LNER tank engine * Paddy goes to Sodor * March 21st 2011 * April Fools Day! * May Day * Mother's Day * June 2011 * Father's Day * Halloween 2011 * Christmas in 2011 * 2012 * The Diamond Jubilee * September 2012 * 2013 * Halloween 2013 * November 2013 * 2014 * January 2014 * Christmas 2014 * 2015 Season 7: * Hello Hannah * Hannah and Coaches * Milk! * Daisy and Phryne * Scotty, Daisy, Phryne and the Express * Jamison and Ramona * WER Sheds closed for repair * Paddy and Albert * Horses * The Remembrance Coaches! * An unexpected visitor * Smokey Joe. * 100th episode! Season 8: * Metros * The new engines * Paddy and the Great Robbery of West East * Revenge * Luca the LNER A3 * Belshaw's beginning * Luca & Scotty * Owen the E2 tank engine * Belshaw and Imogen * Thief! Season 9/Downfall: * Paddy finally breaks! * Paddy runs away * The Downfall of Paddy * Guilt * Anger! * A new tank engine * War! * Luck or Fate? * Diesel 844's return * WER Sheds is too quiet * 2022 * No Rest? * Wicked! * Hope * Is it over? * The return of an old friend Season 10: * Louise the LNER B4 * London and the fish train * Ellie and Jovial London * LNER Heritage * B12's * E2 history * Jimmy the LMS Coronation * Paddy, Alice and the Mail * Attacks? * Express trains * Tom and Ellie * Films? * History? * The main 8 engines history * Museum? * Imogen and the long trip to London * Mark and the new metros * The 30's * Mercedes and the Wessex Fam reunion * WER Family * Own in danger! * Scotty, Barbara, Fowler and Tom? * Stanley and Mercedes * Changes * 2035! Season 11: * Our new controller * Goodbye Mercedes? * Paddy and Amy * Scarbara * Vegas and the coaches * Who did it?! * The Main 8 visit Harry in York * County and Jeffrey! * Lime! * Poppy, Molly and the trip to Cornwall * Alice and Mountain Fallout * Siblings? * The Magic is fading away * Times are changing * 2045! Season 12: * Ellie in the dark * One Last Big World Big Adventure * Overhauls! * Looking back * Any hope? * Memoirs * Miracles * Paddy and Fowler * Home? * Is this the end?! Scotty and Paddy Shorts Episodes: # Never Mess with Scott- Short 1, # Never boast or you will have a crash- Short 2, # John Wessex and Computers- Short 3, # Tom and the WER Haters!- Short 4 # Ellie and Olivia- Short 5 Specials: * SWR HISTORY * SWR Origins * WER Adventures The Movie * WER AT WAR * The Haunting of Barrington Manor * Scotty and Paddy The Adventure Begins * The Ghost of Alfie * Scotty and Paddy: The Ghost Of THE WER * 15 YEARS IN WEST EAST RAIL PRISON * Category:Steam engines Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists Category:SWR Fleet Category:Protagonists Category:Green engines Category:Blue engines Category:Red engines Category:Yellow engines Category:Pink engines Category:Tender engines Category:Tank engines Category:Other Railway Category:Purple engines Category:Rolling Stock Category:4-6-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:LMS engines Category:LNER engines Category:GWR engines Category:The Four Founding Engines Category:2-8-2 Category:SR engines Category:2-6-4 Category:Minor Characters Category:Ghosts Category:WER Fleet Category:Engines Category:The main 8 engines